


Marco Polo

by ryrowentz (othellokink)



Series: Bon Voyage, Bitch [ABANDONED] [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Pillow Fights, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellokink/pseuds/ryrowentz
Summary: Sighing softly, Pete stood, wobbling over to Frank and grabbed his pillow. He smacked him with it before creeping over to Spencer and repeating the motion. “Honestly, if you two do not shut the fuck-”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so pretty much no one asked for this. It's unbetaed, first draft and I don't intend to edit it, but I needed a break from the long ass Brendon Urie Angst Fest I'm writing. Thanks to angelboyfrnk for the ship.

Knocking out some place that wasn’t a bedroom wasn’t all that uncommon. It wasn’t that there wasn’t enough bedrooms for all of them to have a place to sleep, but hey, there were thirteen people living in the same house, and sometimes they just wanted to be closer to each other. 

(He probably wouldn’t be admitting it in any interviews anytime, but last week, Patrick had changed his mind halfway to bed and decided just to curl up and sleep on the stairs.)

(Ryan had almost fallen over him in the morning.)

The point is, especially on late movie nights like these, everyone just kind of slept where they were and no one mentioned it as anything out of the ordinary. 

It was almost three in the morning by the time the last movie went off, and almost everyone was already asleep. Pete shifted down on the couch a little, tucking himself neatly under the covers with Dallon, in his true blanket hog fashion. He cuddled up to his pillow and closed his eyes, thankful that it seemed sleep would come quickly. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or if he’d slept at all when he heard someone giggling. There was nothing but darkness to blink against, he couldn’t make out anyone else moving or awake, but it didn’t stop him. 

Apparently satisfied, he slowly lowered himself back down onto the couch and closed his eyes, figuring maybe the noise had been in a dream or something. 

There was a quiet shuffling across the room and the giggle repeating, a bit louder this time before he heard Frank yell out, in an unnecessarily loud voice for everyone being in the same room, “Marco!”

Pete sat up a little, scanning the room through fuzzy eyes to barely make out the silhouette sitting up a few feet away and hurl his pillow at it. “Shut up, I’m trying to sleep,” he protested, though he was tired and it came out more like “Shuh p, ‘m tryin t sleep.”

Frank didn’t lay back down, but he did hug Pete’s pillow to his chest and quiet down. He couldn’t see it, but Pete was willing to put money on Frank probably sticking his tongue out at him right then. 

“Polo!”

Pete slowly turned his head towards the source of the second shout - Spencer, who was audibly trying not to laugh his ass off. 

Sighing softly, Pete stood, wobbling over to Frank and grabbed his pillow. He smacked him with it before creeping over to Spencer and repeating the motion. “Honestly, if you two do not shut the fuck-”

Spencer, who Pete did not know had a pillow, retaliated, tossing it at his stomach then grabbing it out of mid air before Pete had the chance. 

“What was that, dear?” Spencer’s voice was maybe a little sarcastic, but Pete knew it wasn’t meant to be biting, nor did he have the energy to take it that way. He pulled back, ready to aim and smack him again, but Spencer caught his wrist and pulled him down on top of him. 

“Hey, not fair, I started it, I should get in on the cuddle fest!” Frank protested from across the room. 

Spencer took the liberty of taking Pete’s pillow from him and throwing it in Frank’s general direction, missing completely. “Then get over here, there’s two of us and one of you.”

He grumbled about it, but they both watched Frank get up and pad over to them. After dropping the pillow over their heads, he flopped down to curl around Pete’s back. 

Pete could feel them lock hands and rest them on his hip. Frank mimicked his motion when he buried his face in Spencer’s shoulder, and did the same thing at the base of Pete’s neck. 

None of them had thought to bring a blanket. It wasn’t quite as warm and stealing Dallon’s body heat on the couch, but it sure felt a lot cozier.


End file.
